The Sun you Set
by Glimmers
Summary: Between being part of the universe's most epic bromance, almost starting wars because his ex-girlfriend turns out to be the princess of another galaxy, and his shirt tearing on every other planet, it's a surprise Kirk manages to get any exploring done at all. Thankfully, he's got the ever-loyal, ever-exasperated crew of the Enterprise with him for the next five years.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek

**Title:** The Sun you Set

**Summary:** Between the being part of the universe's most epic bromance, almost starting wars because his ex-girlfriend turns out to be the princess of another galaxy, and his shirt tearing on every other planet, it's a surprise Kirk manages to get any exploring done at all. Thankfully, he's got the ever-loyal, ever-exasperated crew of the Enterprise with him for the next five years.

**Note:** There are some prominently featured OCs in this, but they won't take screen-time away from your beloved main characters. Nor are they Mary Sues/Gary Stues

PRELUDE

One thing no one ever tells new recruits is that the months before running off on a five-year exploratory mission are kind of like the first day of school. As in, it's comprised mostly of filling out paperwork and forms and surveys, making appointments with doctors and officers and Yeomen, and praying to get to the weekend; the weekend being, in this case, five years long. And in space.

Of course, that "weekend" looked less appealing once they met the, rather gruff, chief medical officer, and were told in a few words that they were, essentially, idiots. And some were put off by the nice yet oddly... _odd_ Betazoid Councilor. And a crewman would be lying if they did not confess to being the least bit intimidated by the Vulcan first officer. Thankfully, once they met the captain, the communications officer, the pilot and the navigator, they seemed to warm up to the idea of spending five years with these people. Besides, all of those papers they had signed would _not_ be for nothing.

For Captain James T. Kirk, these months were like a prolonged vacation in the same part of Hell where they kept Hitler and insurance agents.

He had never been much for the technical side of the job, the filing and sorting and signing; that was what Yeomen were for, right? What he loved was the _epic_ part of the job; meeting new species, meeting the _females_ of new species, dodging fire from hostile alien vessels, firing _back_ at hostile alien vessels... you know, the fun bits.

Signing off on the ships insurance plan and approving use of neutralizing tactics by the medical staff were _not_ the fun bits.

"Come on, Rand, my hand is cramping," he pleaded with the busty Yeoman (Yeowoman?), whipping out his best _aren't I just so handsome you want to spare me the pain of this?_ face. Unfortunately for him, though rather fortunately for Starfleet, Rand was not the sort to take anyone's bullshit, not even if they were the captain of the ship she would be serving on.

"Sorry, captain," she said, not sounding sorry at all, "But Engineering just needs your OK on a couple of things." she handed him a stack of papers, each with a little red sticky-tab on them. They landed on his desk with an unpleasant _thunk._

"Are they urgent?"

"Only if you don't want the ship to fall out of space."

Begrudgingly, he began signing all of the dotted lines. At least this all had a worthwhile payoff; he kept on reminding himself of the departure date- only a few more weeks and appointments, and he would be among the stars, living it up space style.

Of course, he knew better than to think the next five years would be action packed, every second taking him on a new adventure, but he was sure that it would be interesting. After all, his crew didn't have the best of luck when it came to avoiding trouble.

The good captain was right in assuming the next few years of his life, and those of the crew, would be eventful. There was more in space than just stars, after all, and Kirk wasn't exactly known for being the best of diplomats. Oh, sure, he got his job done, but in the most peculiar and perhaps... _exiting_ way possible. In fact, if there was a way to make a situation monumentally worse before it got better, Kirk was sure to find it; he would dig himself a nice cozy grave and then claw himself out. And while the fall was never fun, at least he would get them out of trouble, and one thing that could be said about the next five years is that there would be a lot of trouble needing getting out of.

**Please review- this is my first Star Trek fic and I will cherish any opinions given.**


End file.
